A Tear of Promise and of Hope
by cheerful-angel57
Summary: One shot. A sad, dramatic and tragic story about Hiei and Yukina, and where fate brings them...


_**A TEAR OF PROMISE AND OF HOPE...**_

_By_ cheerful angel57

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH.

A/N: This is a revised version of the original one I wrote, with all the corrections... added and deleted stuff... ok, hope you like it! Please leave a review!!! This is from the POV of the twins, by the way.

* * *

_**(HIEI'S POV)**_

_**In a quiet, lonely park with no people around...**_

'For once... Peace and quiet.' I thought, stretching my arms out.

I was standing on a tree, thinking and recalling all my memories, of things I should have done and things I had done. I did this at the lonely hours of night, when there was nothing special to do...

'I haven't made any contact with any of them ever since. Not even Kurama or Yusuke... I wonder how they are doing now, with their happy and cheerful life...' I thought.

I was not jealous of them. Yusuke, in fact, was living a happy married life with his wife Keiko, and now they were on their second honeymoon. They even had a child. Not that I cared.

As for Kurama, I didn't know what the crafty kitsune was up to... Usually he went to school living the normal life. Everything was okay with him. And he could survive out there, in the crowd. He had always fit in with humans, unlike me. I disliked mortal's way of living, and Kurama knew that.

As for Kuwabara... I didn't know what he was up to either. All though I knew that he was living with my sister for the meantime. He promised that he would safeguard her and protect her, and no matter how hard I tried to change Yukina's mind of staying with him, she was stubborn and refused to let me get in the way.

Yukina. My long lost twin sister. I knew I had found her when Toguro and the others had kidnapped her and attempted on making her cry. That figured... The ice maidens of Koorime were famous for shedding tears that turned into pearls. Tarukane could easily make money.

'The bastards... The things they did to hurt Yukina.' I swore under my breath. I could still feel her suffering when Toguro had killed the birds that were her only friends in that horrible place... Those bastards. It was only good that they didn't face me in person, because I was ruthless to my enemies. Especially those who attempt to make my poor sister cry...

I fingered the necklace on my neck.

I remembered how Yukina had given it to me and said, "Hiei... please find my brother and give this to him..." She had a sweet, mystical voice that was pleasant to the ear, and was not common of most demons.

But what she did not know was that her brother was standing right in front of her.

I had not visited her for months. I left her with Kuwabara because she said that she was happy there. So I gave up to the truth, even if it really infuriated me. I just threatened Kuwabara on that day... that he would regret the day he ever made Yukina cry. He promised me that. So with that, I left my sister to her own freedom.

Now, I had the feeling that I needed to visit her. Or at least, know what's happening to her, and what was going on in her life right now. Kurama would know. I'd just have to trust Kurama on that.

* * *

I landed on the window of the small neighborhood, where Kurama lived. I had a good sense of direction, and had arrived here in no time.

Kurama was in his room, taking a little snooze. 'Lazy fox...' I thought. I opened the window slightly and jumped inside with tranquil, light footsteps.

Suddenly Kurama moved, as if lightning struck him.

"Hey, Hiei. What are you doing here?" Kurama asked. He still looked the same as ever. Long red hair flowed to his broad, muscular shoulders. Emerald green eyes glinted menacingly, observing me as they moved playfully about the room. And his signature red rose was on his bedside table.

I smiled sarcastically. "Hn. How do you do that anyway, I made my footsteps as quiet as possible." I remarked sourly.

"Instinct, Hiei. So what's up? You haven't been to see me lately."

"Well... I wanted to ask you about Yukina. Is she okay? Did the oaf mistreat her? Was she hurt in any way?" I bombarded him with questions urgently.

"Hiei, calm down. Um... haven't you seen your sister in days? That's so unlike you..." Kurama said.

"Stop fidgeting and just answer the question!" I demanded impatiently.

"Yukina is with Kuwabara right now. In fact, they're seeing each other." Kurama told him.

"WHAT? HE IS SEEING YUKINA??????!!!!!!!" I nearly screamed my head off.

"Calm down! The whole house will hear you!" Kurama cautioned me. I glared at him impatiently.

"Okay... You got the news, Hiei..." said Kurama quietly after a few minutes of silence.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurama said once he picked it up.

"Okay. Okay... thanks... congratulations... bye." He said.

He put the receiver down.

"So what is the big deal? Why are you staring at me like that?" I demanded.

"Hiei... Yukina and Kuwabara are getting... married." He stammered.

* * *

I was on the way to Kuwabara's house. On the way, I recalled what had happened at Kurama's house.

I remembered that I had yelled loudly, and Kurama's mom came to check on him, thinking he was the one who shouted. It was definitely a good thing that Shiori Minamino did not discover me.

But I was burning with fury... 'Yukina is making a big mistake... She doesn't know... She doesn't know how much of a bastard that carrot head is...' I thought furiously.

I could feel my eyes glinting in the red sun.

'I'm going to make sure that this thing is true... It can't be happening..." And that was my last thought before I reached Kuwabara's house.

* * *

_**(YUKINA'S POV)**_

I was busy preparing lunch for my husband-to-be, Kuwabara. I knew that I loved him and I was certain that he loved me. Of that, I was sure.

Everyone now knew of our marriage, except Hiei.

I couldn't help but liking Hiei. He seemed like a stranger, but I felt a strange warmth to the demon. It was as if he were my brother.

I was hopeful that one day, I would find my brother and know who he was. The only thing I knew was that my brother was dropped from a cliff the day our mother had given life to us. And the pearl necklace was also given to him...

I had given my own pearl necklace to Hiei one time, and asked him to find my brother and give it to him.

I actually wanted to tell Hiei that I was going to be married to Kuwabara and that he was invited to come to our wedding, but I had lost contact with him and he was gone for weeks, even months.

Maybe I could ask Kuwabara if he knew where Hiei was.

The timing was right; right after I thought this, Kuwabara came in the kitchen.

He looked tired.

"Hello, are you hungry? I cooked something for you." I greeted him cheerfully.

"Yukina! What a surprise! Thank you! I'll enjoy it." Kuwabara said joyfully and took the bowl from my hands and ate it enthusiastically.

"Kuwabara..." I said when he was done eating.

"Yes, darling?"

"I was wondering... Do you know where Hiei has gone? I haven't seen him once or twice this month."

Kuwabara frowned. "Oh, right. Him. I have no idea where he went but who cares about him?"

"Well... I just thought maybe he could come to our wedding tomorrow and celebrate with us!"

"Hmmm... I'm not sure of that... But I shall see to it." Kuwabara said.

The glint in my eyes came back. "Thanks, Kuwabara, dear." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I went up the stairs.

(A/N: If she had looked back, she would have seen and heard Kuwabara chanting, "She loves me! She loves me!" and she _might_ have seen Hiei glaring at Kuwabara furiously from the window.)

* * *

_**(HIEI'S POV)**_

I was close to screaming.

'Kurama was right... They are getting married...' I thought, watching Kuwabara jump up and down.

It was as if Kuwabara had triumphed over me. Which, I swore to myself, I would never let happen!

'Why... why did this have to be?" I nearly fell down from the tree.

'Whoah, hang on there...' I told myself. 'The fucking bastard will find you if you don't keep quiet.'

I pondered over what Yukina just said...

'She was looking for me!' I thought happily.

'Maybe she felt our bond and... and...'

I trailed off because Kuwabara was staring at the window right that moment... He nearly spotted me...

'That was close... Nearly discovered me... But I wonder, what if I just go down there and give him all the fuck I want to say to him?' I thought furiously.

I recalled what Kurama advised me to do before going.

"Remember, Hiei... this is my advice... Tell Yukina that you are her long lost brother. And when that happens, you have the right to stop the marriage. After all, you are her older brother. She needs consent from a family member so that she can marry Kuwabara. All you have to do is tell her nicely. And don't beat up Kuwabara." Kurama had said.

'Hmph. I don't want to tell her that I am her brother. And I promised Shigure. I have a right not to tell her.' I thought snobbishly. But nevertheless, I went to see her.

If only I knew that Kurama was absolutely right.

* * *

_**(YUKINA'S POV)**_

I stared at the mirror as if I were waiting for something to appear in front of me. I was caught up in a daydream... I dreamed that my brother (in the face of Hiei) was walking down the aisle with me. He was in a splendid tuxedo, holding my hand as we ascended to the altar.

'That seemed so real,' I thought dreamily as I stood up.

'Perhaps I'm asking for too much... But I really hope that Hiei knows who my brother is. I can ask him, and when I find out who he is... I'll be a good sister to him.' I thought determinedly.

I always thought that the answer may lie with Hiei so I will find him, no matter what obstacle I may face.

To my surprise, he was already there.

"Hiei... Is that really you?" I asked him dumbfoundedly.

"Yeah. In the flesh. I haven't seen you for a long time." He said.

"So... did you find my brother for me?" I asked anxiously.

His face crumpled up.

"Hmmm... I am still confirming, actually. I'm not sure who your brother is, but I'll find him, the best I can." He managed.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't help the tears coming down my face. A teardrop fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry-"Hiei started but he then stopped.

"What's the matter?" I asked him quietly. "Nothing... I just... never apologized to anyone before." He answered.

"No-I'm sorry, Hiei. I guess I was too concentrated on finding my brother than giving you a good welcome." I said. I decided to change the subject. "Oh, by the way... did you get the news? I'm getting married to Kuwabara!" I said happily.

An unpleasant look crossed his face, and I saw him cringe. "You... you're happy about that?"

"Of course I am, Hiei. What's the matter with you?" I asked. Why was he sounding so... gloomy? Shouldn't he at least be happy for me?

"Nothing." He turned his back to me so that I wouldn't see his grumpy and frowning face. But I knew that he just didn't support my thoughts.

"Actually, Hiei... I wanted to ask you if you could come to the wedding and be our man of honor. I feel that you should have the right to be our man of honor, because I feel much warmer to you than the others. I feel as if I know you." I added, waiting patiently for his reply.

"Um... I'll think about it, Yukina." He said at last.

"Oh, and one more thing..." I said.

"Yes?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask this of my brother... but you are like a brother to me, and have always been kind to me, so I guess I wanted to ask you instead." I said.

He glanced at me with a speechless look. "Okay, if it means a lot to you then."

"Okay... Thank you, Hiei. I'll never forget what you've done for me." I told him gratefully. "I'll go downstairs, Kuwabara is waiting." I added.

(Once she had left, Hiei strode over to where she had shed her teardrop a while ago. It had turned into a pearl. He put it in his pocket and vowed to himself that he would not lose it. He hung it on a necklace. 'A tear... a tear of Promise and of Hope. I love you, Yukina. Be safe.' He thought and fled.)

* * *

**The morning of the next day...**

_**(HIEI'S POV)**_

I didn't sleep a wink last night. I was too anxious for my sister's wedding today. As soon as the cock crowed, I stood up and put on a little speed burst.

"Where the hell could the wedding be held? I forgot to ask, bullshit." I swore.

'Ugh... Don't tell me I have to take any trips to the kitsune's house again just to ask him where the wedding's going to be held... I'll learn about that myself.' I thought.

I dwelled on her words last night and the words stuck in my mind... _"Actually, I wanted to ask this of my brother... but you are like a brother to me, and have always been kind to me, so I guess I wanted to ask you instead."_

Yukina knew somehow what her brother was like... that her brother was watching over her or something like that. I didn't know if I had to stop her wedding. Maybe I could tell her face-to-face and ask her not to marry the jerk. And if I didn't, that oaf would become my brother in law and he wouldn't even know that piece of information... only the others who know would...

I reached the house and I was surprised that she was still home.

She was fitting on her wedding gown.

'My sister was getting married... to the guy I most definitely hate. Can I accept that?' I asked myself.

'She's talking to herself,' I realized as I heard muffled sounds through the window. I opened it quietly.

"Sigh... I wish Hiei could have found out who my brother was before I get married. It just wouldn't be the same without him..." her voice trailed off.

I quietly entered.

"And you wish to see your brother again?" I said softly.

She turned around to see me.

"Hiei! I... I wasn't expecting you." She said.

"Yes... I do wish to see him again. Do you know who he is?"

"Um... I have come to bring you news of him. He is dead."

"Dead?!" she said quietly.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. This was the first time I ever felt a hard time lying.

She didn't reply. "Hiei..." she said, trembling. She hugged me as if she couldn't let go. For the first time in my whole life, I didn't mind being hugged. Especially if it was my twin sister.

"Hiei... Why did he have to die?" she asked me.

"He was dying of blood loss. A demon from Makai had sliced him with a blade and when I found him, his last words were, "If you ever see Yukina again, please tell her, I love her... And I wouldn't leave her for anything in the world."

Yukina bent down and cried. "Even if I don't know him... I still love him..." she said silently.

I left her alone with her tears and I told her, see you later at your wedding.

I was in no mood to tell her that I was her brother... but was I ever wrong to say that. I didn't know the effect of those words till the last minute.

* * *

_**(YUKINA'S POV)**_

I didn't know how long I sat there, crying. Extreme hurt had pierced my heart. It seemed as if I had a disease-a disease of crying uncontrollably.

I can't accept that my brother is dead... and his last words for me still echo in my mind... _"If you ever see Yukina again, please tell her, I love her... And I wouldn't leave her for anything in the world..."_

What did he look like?

Why was he killed? Did he have an enemy at our world?

How did Hiei find him?

Did he give him the necklace?

Did my brother know what I look like?

A thousand of questions tumbled in my head that I desperately wanted to ask. I realized then, my brother was all I could live for.

I loved my brother more than anything else I could have for in this world. It didn't matter if I loved Kuwabara... Kuwabara was a replacement for my brother's love.

I cried even more, knowing that I simply used a person's affection to escape my own problem. There was no remedy for this but to live a different life, because they say time heals all wounds.

Could time possibly heal this one?

I didn't feel like living anymore.

The world was just a small, deserted area filled with nothing but monsters. Nothing was beautiful anymore. Could I possibly escape my fate and move on?

_**(HIEI'S POV)**_

I felt sorry for my poor sister... I didn't believe I had the heart to do that.

It was just a simple cover up so that the nagging temptation to tell her would be gone.

I felt guilty at the same time, because she would be heartbroken.

I actually felt the tremor of her sadness.

Maybe I should have told her.

But it was too late; I had reached the venue, waiting for the celebration to begin and end. I would worry about the consequences later.

Argh! Won't they ever come and finish this thing?

I want to get it over with... not because I was eager to make the oaf my brother in law, but because I wanted to see my sister as she walked down the aisle.

There! Finally, I can see the jerk coming through the doors!

Kuwabara's face was contorted with an expression I couldn't define.

"The wedding will not go on!" he shouted, tears streaming down his face.

I became alarmed. What? Has something bad happened?

Tell me it isn't about my sister.

Suddenly he spotted me.

"Hiei... Come with me. I want to show you something." Kuwabara told me.

What a nice change-of-heart. He wasn't rude to me this time.

I followed him quietly, and he led me to his house.

Shizuru answered the door. She was so sad, I noticed. He led me into Yukina's room.

Yusuke, Kurama, Koenma, Botan, Kaito and Yanagi were crowded around... something. I was speechless when I found out.

Yukina was sprawled on the floor, a knife in her hand. Her body was surrounded with blood.

"YUKINA!" I shouted. I ran to her side.

"Why are you so over reactive. I expected you to react in a quieter way." Kuwabara said. Tears stained his face, nevertheless.

"It's time you should know... Yukina is my sister." I told him silently.

"**WHAT! YOU ARE HER BROTHER AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER? ALL THE TIME WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER, SHE WOULD SAY THAT SHE MISSED HER BROTHER AND WISHED TO KNOW WHO HE WAS, AND YOU HAVEN'T SPOKE UP! BASTARD!" **Kuwabara shouted at me.

I couldn't help but think that he was right. He had every right to shout at me because it was my fault...

All my fault... These three words kept echoing in my brain, filling me with intense guilt and sorrow. 

On one day, which was supposed to be a glorious and happy day, it all turned to agony, pain and hurt.

On one day, a wedding had turned into a funeral.

* * *

_**1 month later...**_

I visited my sister's grave one afternoon, a month after she was buried.

I still remember the day she died, how she had hugged me for the first and last time; how she had been so desperate to see her brother.

I still feel the guilt that had swept over me that day.

I should have told her. I should have.

But I didn't. And it was all my fault.

But I still had a right to visit her, after all this time.

Her coffin was sealed. I couldn't bear to confront it... but now I have accepted it. But I wouldn't leave her... ever. I would visit this place everyday just to visit the shower of her memory.

I put the flowers I brought on her grave and tears began springing at my eyes.

"Yukina... I should have told you that day... I am your brother. I meant every word I said... I love you. I won't leave you for anything in the world... But now I have to live this cursed life for your sake. Time may be able to heal all wounds, as they say, but it will never be able to heal mine. I am sorry; I haven't been a good brother to you... and thank you for being the best thing that ever happened in my life." I said, glancing at her portrait on the wall. I would never forget her sweet angelic face, her fiery red eyes, and the tear that fell from her eyes. It had turned into an exquisite pearl, and I bet if someone sold it, he would make a fortune.

I still had it with me, hung around my neck, close to my heart.

Just then Kuwabara came near me.

"What is it this time?" I asked him impatiently.

"This is for you. I found it at her table only this morning... it was addressed to you." Kuwabara said sadly and he took his turn at Yukina's grave.

I opened the letter.

It bore her sweet scent and beautiful handwriting.

I could have sworn that my sister, who was a Koorime, could never had written something like this.

But now I believe it... she had learned to write in the ningen language.

I learned the same thing from the kitsune before. He had taught me how to read ningen writings, which actually proved useful.

"_Dear Hiei,_

_Thank you for your consideration in telling me of my brother. I have no hard feelings against you. _

_But I decided to write to you before I end my own life, because you are the closest thing I have next to a brother, and you agreed to be my replacement brother when I couldn't find my own..._

_I believe that you have done a good thing for me, telling me about my brother... I was wondering how you knew so much._

_Perhaps I should tell you some of my past... _

_I remember that my mother's friend had told me about my brother's story. My mother had conceived two children; one being my brother and the other was I._

_My brother was a fire demon and the people of Koorime (the ice village) didn't like fire demons at all. So they threw my brother out-he was known as the Forbidden Child. My mother shed her last tear and Ruri, my mother's friend, hung it on a necklace like mine and gave it to him before she dropped him to the depths below._

_That is all I knew of my brother and I dreamt about him ever since._

_But I feel now that you really are my brother; after all we have the same red eyes... and the warmth I feel whenever I am close to you._

_This is all I want to say before I go... And I love you, my dear brother._

_Goodbye._

_Yukina."_

I folded her letter and blinked. Tears were springing in my eyes. So she knew... Somehow she really did...

And she even called me her brother...

"I love you too, Yukina... I will always carry your tear of promise and of hope." I whispered.

With that, I left her grave, soon to come back and visit her again, to compensate for the hurt I caused her.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? Do you think it really is angsty? Please review, okay? Thanks!


End file.
